Linear actuators, such as electromechanical linear actuators, have been used to effect movement of manufacturing components in numerous manufacturing operations. Heretofore, a plurality of actuators have been used to raise, lower, or otherwise move manufacturing components, such as work pieces, tools, or tool holders. In many of these actuators, there is a need to provide a machined internal surface finish of a thrust tube. Machining the internal surface can be an expensive and difficult process to get an acceptable surface finish. In particular, it can be an expensive operation to grind the internal surfaces of a tube that is made of steel or other high strength material necessary to provide the requisite strength of the thrust tube.